In Those Eyes
by Stormy Lights
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is just another young woman trying to find her path in life. With art and fashion being her passion, she is excited to leave home and start her journey of self discovery. But, life never goes as planned and those bright bluebell eyes are hiding something. Luckily, she has Paris' green eyed hero to rely on. Rated M for triggering subjects and later smut.
1. Freedom

**Hey guys! Sooo, this is my first fanfic. Go a little easy on me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**-Stormy Lights**

Marinette flopped back onto her bed, the soft white comforter puffing up near the edges of her body. She couldn't believe it, It was finally time for college! She had applied to one of the top art and design schools in Paris and actually got in on full scholarship! Just one day from now, she would be living on that beautiful campus having the time of her life and finding out who she really was. She was no longer just the hero of Paris or the shy weirdo that turned to goo whenever her crush was within ten feet of her. No, now she would decide who she was.

Sighing and lost deep in thought, Marinette just laid there with a goofy looking grin on her face. Suddenly, Tikki lands on her nose with excited energy, "Marinette! I'm so excited for you! I've seen so many ladybugs come and go but there is something truly special about you! Not only did you stay close to the city to protect it, but you're also following your dreams and staying true to who you are! That can sometimes be very hard to do." The little red kwami gives marinette a proud smile as she responds, "Thanks Tikki, that means a lot. I've always been a little worried about getting older and following my dreams, but it definitely helps that I have you as a support in my life!" With that, she takes Tikki in her hands and snuggles her close to her face.

"Marinette! Girl are you ready to go out for the night or what!" Oh no! She completely forgot that Alya was dragging her to a club tonight to celebrate the end of summer. Flustered, she blurts out "Uhhh, n-no! Not yet! I'm having trouble figuring out what to wear!" As soon as marinette finishes her sentence, the small trap door on her floor opens to reveal the reddish brunette hair of her best friend and Tikki flies to hide. "Marinette I swear! Do I always have to dress you myself? Or is it because Adrien is gonna be there." She says with an eyebrow wiggle. Marinette could feel a warmth spreading across her cheeks at the mention of the famous model she was helplessly in love with. "Pshhh, what? Nooo, no no. D-definitely not the case! Besides, I'm 'just a friend'! He could never see me like that." She ends bending over with a groan. "Ah and that's where you're wrong girl! One look at the outfit i'm going to put you in tonight and he will be bowing at your feet! I promise" Alya said confidently with a wink.

Twenty minutes later, Marinette was leaving her house clad in a low cut black skater dress, bulky velvet red heels, and simple diamond studs in all three of her ear peircings. Her raven black hair was pulled into a high messy bun with a few loose curls framing her face, her face adorned nothing other than mascara to accentuate her already long lashes and a true red lipstick to pull the whole look together. She had an aura of confidence around her, seeing as she was sporting the colors of her alter they headed into Paris' hottest night club, Marinette felt as though she could take on the world tonight, and make it her bitch. She was unstoppable.

Once inside, she and Alya headed straight to the bar to start the night of right with a few shots of vodka. "Cheers! Let's enjoy this amazing night, no fears and no tears girl! Let loose!" With that, Marinette giggled and pounded three shots back to back. Feeling the beginning of her buzz, she and Alya headed to the dance floor. They were easily two of the most beautiful girls in the club, but of course, they were oblivious to it. After about 20 minutes of dancing and warding off half drunk boys, the girls retreated to a booth to sip a cosmo and catch their breath. At this moment, Alya noticed a beautiful blonde boy, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black button down, with simple Vans shoes and a Rolex watch. "Look what the cat dragged in Marinette! If it isn't lover boy himself, and he is looking fine." Alya said wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend. Marinette turned toward the entrance and felt the heat of a blush spread across her face. Dear GOD he did look good. His hair was a carefully placed mess and those green eyes shone like gems in the dimly lit room. She snapped back to reality with a squeal as he and Nino started to approach. "This is our night Marinette! Take the bull by the horns!" Alya cheered her friend on. Marinettes head whipped around just as Adrien leaned down to say hi. With their faces only inches apart, she could feel her blush deepen and her heart speed up. "Hey marinette, you look beautiful tonight." Adrien said, slightly blushing and out of breath due to how she looked. "Oh! Th-thanks Adrien! You d-definitely look good yourself. I didn't know you were gonna be here!" She replied as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. "Well, not that this isn't fun or anything but i'm gonna dance with my man for a bit!" Alya said as she dragged Nino to the dance floor. Within seconds, Adrien took a seat across from her in a booth and ordered the two of them shots. "Oh you didn't have to do that! I have my own tab open!" She squeaked out a little nervously. "Don't worry about it! My treat! I also thought that we could loosen up a bit by doing a round of shots with the game never have i ever." Adrien said with a mischievous look in his heat in Marinettes face crept to the rest of her body to think of the questions that could be asked in that game and what it might lead to. The thought both excited her and made her nervous. "Sounds g-great!" She said with a smile and a nervous giggle. A few seconds later, the shots arrive. Let the games begin.


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Wow! Just a few days up and this story is already getting a pretty good response. I have you guys to thank for that! A few notes: first, I will always post a warning on a chapter that has triggering content. Secondly, don't be afraid to leave a constructive comment! Enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**-Stormy Lights**

The room shifted and tilted causing her to blink rapidly in order to steady herself again. Across from her Adrien sat downing a shot to start his night and begin the game. It was strange, in this half drunken haze she couldn't help but feel like those emerald orbs of his looked strangely familiar with mischief glinting in them. She racked her brain to come up with an answer but nothing seemed to click.

"Marinette? Did you hear what I said?" Adrien said with a small grin dancing on his lips. Snapping back to reality, the the blue haired beauty laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I must have spaced out. What was the question?" Marinette said as she ended with a goofy smile. Adrien chuckled as her reaction brought him a major sense of deja vu. Marinette was notorious for spacing out and daydreaming all throughout middle and high school.

"I started the game is all. What I said was never have I ever beaten our entire class in Ultimate Mecha Strike." the blonde boy said as he sat back with a small smirk playing on his face. Taken aback, Marinette narrowed her eyes and stuck out her lips as though she was pouting,

"That's so not fair! You already know that that is something I have done. What do you gain from asking something you already know?"

"Ah now that's a great question and I'll tell you exactly what it is I gain, I gain one of my closest friends finally loosening up to me with the help of our friendly neighborhood hero, tequila. I wanna know you Marinette, you have no idea how badly that I want to be someone you tell everything to." He ended his sentence with a slight blush and warm smile in her direction. Marinette felt another fierce blush coming on and in order to hide it, she went ahead and knocked back her shot for losing the round. Slamming the glass down and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she replied;

"That's really sweet actually. I never knew you thought of me as such a close friend. I've always been a little awkward around you, and it's never been your fault. I literally just go blank and react, never fully thinking about what I do around you." Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she continued with the game in order to help change the subject, and quickly. "Alright golden boy, never have I ever owned a shirt that costs over $300."

Adrien opened his mouth in protest, "Hey! I thought we weren't doing anymore rounds with stuff we already know about each other."

"That's true, we aren't. With that being said, I had to get a little revenge Agreste. Besides, we're loosening up right?" She said with mischief written all over her face. Adrien felt a blush starting to come to the surface as he replayed her smugly saying his last name in his head. He definitely has never heard her call him that, let alone in such a teasing way. His hand shot out as he picked up the small glass and easily downed the contents.

"Alright that's fair. With that out of the way, the real fun can start now." Adrien said as he held up his hand to signal the waiter over. He gave Marinette a quick wink as he turned his head to the man waiting to take his order, "Yes, could we please have another 10 shots? I have a feeling this is gonna be one hell of a night." The waiter nodded his head and disappeared in the direction of the bar.

"What has come over you boy? Who in the hell needs 10 shots?" Marinette said with a horrified and confused expression on her face.

"Yet another great question. You see, one person definitely doesn't need that many, then again, they're not all for me." He said with yet another smirk. Worry chewed at Marinette as she begun to think about all the drinks she had already had before his arrival. She mentally prayed that she would make it through the night with as little embarrassment as possible. Once again, shots were placed in front of them and she took a deep breath ready for the next round.

"Okay, let's see. I wanna say something that I truly have no idea that you've done." A few moments passed as the blonde suddenly smirked and leaned forward ready to take his turn, "Never have I ever sent anyone a nude photo of myself." He chuckled inwardly as he could see her blush visibly deepen as her eyes darted around the room in order to avoid his gaze.

"A-Adrien! What kind of nonsense are you making this game into?" She demanded as her heart pounded in her chest. This was something she has absolutely done, and on more than one occasion.

"Oh come on! It's not even that dirty of a topic, I could've asked much worse" he responded with narrowed eyes and a wide smirk, "besides, I'm just trying to get to know my good friend." For the second time that night, Marinettes heart stopped as she felt something so familiar about the expression playing across his face. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't think of why and it bothered the hell out of her. Mustering her courage and burying her pride deep within her, she quickly grabbed and downed a shot, admitting defeat. "Well well, now I'm intrigued. Who was the lucky guy to receive such a gift?" Adrien cheekily asked.

"U-uh wellll, you see it's no one important." she said quickly, hoping that he would drop it and change the subject.

"See I choose to disagree with that. Knowing you, it must have been someone pretty important for you to trust them so much." He replied setting his chin in his palm waiting for her answer.

"Okay fine, yes he used to be very important to me. It was Luka, back when we dated in the summer." Marinette said shyly as she busied her hands with the hem of her dress in order to distract her from what seemed like an embarrassing situation.

"That makes sense. I actually forgot that you two dated at all, and to be honest, anyone can see that he was never the one for you." Adrien said as he met her eyes and held them with an iron grip. Marinettes heart fluttered as she held the green eyes of this seemingly flawless man sitting in front of her. Several moments passed before either one of them looked away and chuckled nervously.

"Haha, yeah! Anyways, it's my turn" She leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, thinking hard about what words would come out of her mouth next. She focused hard on her train of thought, absolutely feeling the effects of the drinks shes had tonight. "Okay! Never have I ever kissed a stranger." Ending her sentence, she stared hardly at him, nervously awaiting his next move. Sighing as he reached out, Adrien grabbed a shot and promptly downed it, licking his bottom lip slowly as his eyes took in her drunken aura of relaxation. He ached to lean forward and close the gap between them before claiming his mouth for himself. Mentally kicking himself, he knew he couldn't do that. He could not allow himself to give up on ladybug just yet. He was still holding out hope.

"You should have expected that answer Marinette. I am a model after all, and with that I follow the instructions i'm given. I've kissed plenty of girls I don't even know all for the sake of a photo." He said with a sigh. "Quickly moving on, I'm gonna take my turn now." The air between them seemed to thicken with anticipation as they both awaited his next words. Chuckling slightly, Adrien cocked his head to the side and caught the bright blue nervous gaze. "Never have I ever thought about kissing Chat Noir." Marinette could feel her mind on the verge of exploding due to everything that was happening to her in this moment. No way did he just ask that! Why would he ask about that alley cat in the first place? On top of all that, she could feel her last bit of soberness quickly slipping away as the night started taking it's full effect on her.

"Oh lord Adrien, I don't even know why you would want to know something like that." She said slowly as she picked up her shot. She met his waiting gaze as she pressed the glass to her lips, feeling herself slipping further with every passing second. She easily took the shot and sighed, tucking some fallen hairs behind her ears. "I would be lying if I said I have never thought about it, of course I have! I'm 18 and I have urges too ya know? I mean, just look at him, the leather clad man with the body of a god. You bet your ass I have thought about kissing him, and more than once." She ended her sentence with a small shrug of aloofness. Her brain was screaming at her for saying such criminal words out loud, and in front of Adrien of all people. At this point, she was far too gone to choose wise words, let alone come up with a lie. Pulling her from her thoughts, Adrien cleared his throat in the seat across from her.

"Wow Mari, I definitely wasn't expecting that answer." His face started to heat up with the thoughts of their visits racing through his mind right now. They had always been friendly and full of meaningful conversations. They were innocent and pure, a true friendship. Adrien swallowed hard as he thought about Marinettes lips, how could they be so innocent after hearing a confession like that?


	3. Silly Kitty

**Hey guys! Sorry chapter 3 is kind of late. I just got done with finals week, so I had classes to worry about on top of having the flu. Definitely not a fun time! Buuuut I have gotten reviews asking me to continue and that's encouraging! This story is far from over, so never fear. I have so many ideas for this whole story it's ridiculous. My notes are full of half sentences and situations that I can't wait to type into the story. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review :) :) I love hearing your feedback and thoughts, it helps me to keep going. **

**-Stormy Lights**

Adrien was lost within his thoughts, free falling down the hole that was unholy thoughts of the friend sitting in front of him. Time seemed to slow before his very eyes as he took in the midnight blue curls that were now being shaken from their place on top of her head. Her slim fingers running through them gently, messing them up perfectly. His pace quickened as he brought his eyes to her face to absorb it in its entirety. Her smooth pale skin seemed otherworldly even in this dim club lighting, red lips standing in stark contrast to the milky white. The most stunning of all though were her eyes. Adrien took in a small breath as he met the swirling blue orbs that gave even the brightest summer sky a run for its money. He managed to capture her gaze and they sat there, locked into each others stare for a few moments before Marinettes sudden movement brought him back to his reality.

Arms flailing as she stumbled out of her seat, Marinette sank to the floor in a dizzy heap. She had definitely overdone it. Why the hell did she think it would be a good idea to drink as much as she had tonight? On top of that, what the hell was that spiel about Chat Noir? Just thinking about it made her already sensitive stomach turn with dread. Not only did she go on and on about him, but she did it in front of her beautiful perfect Adrien! Before tonight, if Marinette even had a fraction of a chance with him, it was most definitely now gone after spilling her guts like that. She could practically die right now. Speaking of spilling her guts, she could feel tonights drinks attempting to force their way back up. Groaning in pain and embarrassment, she lowered her head to her hands on the floor in order to catch her breath and steady herself. After a few seconds of doing this, she sat up and started to stand, attempting to exit quickly and get herself away from this situation. As she pushed her way through the blurry crowd, she could vaguely hear Adrien calling out to her, but she was too far gone to even make an attempt at a goodnight, she just needed to get out of there and now.

Falling against the heavy door in order to open it, Marinette gasped as the cool night air hit her. She stepped into the night and took a few deep breaths of this fresh night air, such a welcome change from the stuffy and intoxicating air within the club. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The door she used had led her into an alley behind the club. No way in hell was she going to be able to get a taxi here, nor would she have the strength to deal with having a kind conversation with a stranger. No ma'am, not in her current state. Puckering her lips and squinting her eyes, Marinette pondered her options. She was flat out drunk so any situation that involved a civil conversation was out of the question. This included a taxi car or an uber. She pondered for a moment about whether or not she should transform in order to reach her house easily and quickly, but abruptly put the brakes in that idea. No way in hell was that a good idea in her current state. Flying over buildings that seemed to twist and turn? That would absolutely end in disaster. Sighing in utter defeat and exhaustion, her only real option was to walk. It wasn't a long one, only about 30 minutes, but it was enough to annoy her. Taking a few more deep breaths in order to mentally prepare herself, she pushed off of the cool brick wall and turned in the direction of the street that would begin her journey home.

(10 minutes before, just as marinette got up to leave)

Why wasn't she answering him? She just suddenly dropped to the floor as if she was suddenly experiencing some sort of pain. He had called out to her a few times, but those attempts had been in vain. Whatever was going on with her, it was obviously enough to fully cloud her mind and block out the world around her. He giggled to himself as he realized what the issue was, Of course, she had taken quite a few shots with him, but prior to his arrival her drinking had begun. Clearly her night was catching up to her at this moment. He smiled down at her fondly, his thoughts going back to those midnight blue curls and how they looked cascading past her shoulders to her mid back. His mind wondered even further when he took in the position she was in, it was quite risque. His cheeks began to heat up as his eyes traveled from her head resting in her hands, up to her back where the midnight blue of her hair met the jet black fabric hugging her body. That specific part of the dress hugging her waist so tightly, he couldn't help but look even further. That short black dress was dangerously high, landing just below her underwear and covering her most private parts. As he stared, Adrien began to feel another part of his body start to react in time with his heart and his cheeks. Just below that small black line keeping her modesty, lay one of the most spectacular pairs of legs he had ever seen. They were long and thin, but not just skinny thin, no she had plenty of definition and muscle making her legs curve deliciously in every way possible all the way down to those sky high heels. He gulped hard as he refocused to take in the whole site in its glory, and oh god how he wished he could see this same position in his bedroom. His aroused trance was broken when marinette suddenly stood and started walking away.

"Marinette!...Marinette!" He called after her with no avail. She had quickly disappeared into the crowd, and from the looks of it, she was going the opposite direction of the entrance and the restrooms. Adrien quickly stood as a slight panic filled him. He couldn't let anything happen to her, especially in a place like this. He needed to find her and quickly. He checked with the bartender and the bouncers in the club, all of them nodding their heads no when asked if they had seen her. His eyes darted around and focused in on the bathroom. There was only one option now that she had seemingly left the club. He pushed into the bathroom and flinched slightly due to the harsh fluorescent lighting. Retreating to the stall just below the window, he closed the door and opened his shirt, prompting plagg to fly out from the sewn in pocket, made for his comfort.

"Listen kid, I know you're worried but do you really think this is the best idea? You're not exactly drunk, but definitely tipsy enough to make a mistake." Plagg stated with a concerned grimace plastered on his face.

"Plagg i'm fine, I can definitely handle my alcohol a lot better than you give me credit for. Besides, a few shots won't keep me from going after her and making sure she is safe, she means way too much to me." Adrien replied with a look of resolve filling his face. "Now that that's out of the way, Plagg! Claws out!" A small burst of green light enveloped him and in the blink of an eye Chat Noir stood in his place. Sighing, he pushed open the small window and easily climbed out into the small alleyway. Dropping down, he took a second in order to take in all of his surroundings. There was a club door near the end of this alley, which could potentially be the one that Marinette exited from, if so, she would be up front during this time waiting on a ride home. With this in mind, he extended his staff to place himself on the roof. Crouching as he walked, he made his way to the front of the club in order to peer out and find Marinette. When she was nowhere in sight, his legs started moving before his brain, taking him over the rooftops in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. After about a minute and a half of roof hopping, he spotted her. He let out a sigh of relief and allowed a grin of contentment to spread over his face as he dropped down in front of a suddenly startled Marinette. Apparently the scare was enough to send her scrambling backwards, flailing and panting. His arm darted out to encircle her waist in order to keep her on her feet. He quickly mentally corrected himself, a startled and VERY drunk Marinette.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The black knight of Paris here to see little ol me? How very intriguing." She said placing her hand under his chin with a firm grip as her thumb ran back and forth over his hard jawline. Adriens mouth dropped as he heard this. Where the hell did this come from? He had never seen her even crack a sexual joke, so how was this the same Marinette openly flirting with Chat? It had to be the alcohol, it absolutely had to be. Whatever the cause though, he wanted to see more of it, and that was a fact.

"Well Purrincess, I was just doing a little patrol when I saw my sweet Marinette stumbling down a dimly lit street, alone and at this hour no less." He said to her as he used the arm holding her up to pull her closely to his chest, earning a small gasp from her. "As the hero of Paris, it's my job to ensure the safety of its citizens, especially you little lady." A smirk of confidence grew on his face as the girl in his arms stood there absolutely dumbfounded with a small blush hinting at her cheeks. "Now, how about we get you home?"

"Silly kitty, I would very much like that." She said sweetly with a smile. His heart skipped as he burned that smile into his memory, that smile could stop any man dead in his tracks, hell it could power this city if it wanted to. Returning her smile and looking deep into those now glassy blue orbs, he pulled her closer.

"Hold on tight purrincess." He said, extending his staff and hoisting the pair higher and higher into the parisian night sky.


	4. Balcony Cliches

Chat Noir soared through the night sky using one hand to maneuver his baton while the other was tightly clutched around the waist of none other than miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was currently latched onto him. He glanced down through thick golden bangs to be greeted by none other than those bright blue eyes. Adrien felt his heart skip a tiny beat as he read the emotions swimming around in the blue orbs, it was a look of curiosity and pure desire. He swallowed hard as he forced himself to look ahead and focus on where he was going, telling himself that she was only looking at him like that due to her drunken state. 'Don't read into it Adrien, shes not in her right mind.'

"Hey kitty?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and back to the intoxicated girl in his arms.

"What is it princess?" Adrien asked as he pulled her a little closer. A smirk began to grow across her face as she wound her arms tighter around his neck,

"Will you come inside for a bit when we get home? I just wanna talk." Her eyes met his, a gleam in them daring him to refuse her offer. Blood rushed to Adriens cheeks as well as his slightly uncomfortable lower region.

"Of course, how could I refuse such an offer from my princess?" He managed to choke out with a shaky breath. Their gazes remained locked together as they reached the balcony of Marinettes bedroom. Adrien released her and took a step back extending his hand forward, "After you princess."

"Well well, someone's quite the gentleman tonight kitty." Marinette said with a giggle as she reached down to open the hatch that would allow them to easily drop into her room, right next to her bed. She hopped down with a steady helping hand from Chat and excitedly motioned for him to follow. Swallowing the lump still ever present in his throat, he hopped down and landed gently in front of Marinette.

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry! This is super short BUT! The rest of this chapter will be up TOMORROW NIGHT as chapter 5, I just wanted to get a part of it out. ALSO, sorry to ask but I really need reviews guys, it's hard for me to want to update and write when I get like zero feedback, it's disheartening. So yes! A review is much MUCH appreciated!**

**-Stormy Lights**


	5. A Night of Firsts

Adrien could feel his heart racing within his chest as he locked eyes with one of his closest friends, who now had a suggestive additude gracing her features. Marinettes hands reached up and grabbed firmly onto his shoulders as her hazy eyes seemed to search his very soul. Steadying his breathing and attempting to hold himself at bay, he began to open his mouth to speak when suddenly, Marinette jerked him to the side and stepped past him. Chats face fell into shock as he turned to question the girl who was now walking down from her loft and into the main part of her bedroom.

"Marinette?" He simply questioned as he slowly stepped forward to follow her down. Once he reached her main level, he sat himself on her chaise and awaited her answer.

"What is it Chaton? I thought it would be obvious by this time of night that I would no longer like to be in sweat drenched clothing and heels." Marinette said, unaware that she was slurring half of her words. Adriens mind raced for a second as he processed that first part of her sentence. Chaton. She had called him Chaton. Not a soul in this world has called him that except for Ladybug. Shaking his head, he decided that it was only a coincidence, besides, it's not like the famous Chat Noir spent a lot of time conversing with people while transformed. Pushing past these thoughts, he looked up to feel a blush once again return to his face and a familiar tightness in his gut. There she stood, looking beautiful and pure and every lovely word imaginable all at once. She had lost the dark makeup and black dress to change into her evening wear. His eyes traveled down her body, starting at her neck. Her pale flesh was unblemished and seemingly perfect in the moonlight, her shoulders covered by two thin white straps. If she had been wearing a bra earlier, it was now long gone, allowing him to glimpse the slightly raised peak that sat in the middle of each breast. The thin white tank top landed just above her hip bones, allowing a peek of a toned stomach and alluring white lace that sat low upon those same hips. Daring his eyes to travel even further, he looked down and took in the fullness of her hips within her light pink sleep shorts, sending his heart into overdrive with how short they were. Her legs seemed long and ethereal, being covered by nothing and spread ever so slightly.

"Chat?... Chat?" Adriens trance is broken as Marinette suddenly waves her hands in his face trying to grab his attention.

"Sorry princess! I just got, uh, lost in thought is all." He says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck turning his head to avoid revealing his blush.

"Oh? Is that so? And just what were we thinking about kitty?" Marinette asks with a cheeky smile.

"I.. well uh, I was thinking about how good the food is here! It all looks so delicious and I just want to grab it all and devour it." Adrien manages out with a nervous giggle.

"That's strange, I don't remember my name being food." Marinette says as she takes a step closer to him. Chats eyes widen as he stumbles back a little, bumping into the chaise and falling onto it, sitting right below her gaze.

"I, uh I never called you food. Your name is Marinette, I know that very well!" He stumbles out, trying to remain as calm as he can in a situation like this.

"Is that so? I'm pretty sure you just did because, well, don't think for a minute that I didn't see how you were looking over my body just a second a go." She says as she steps even closer, closing the gap to a mere foot between them. She stared down at the shock ridden and blush heavy face of Chat Noir just below the line of her breasts. It was a pleasing sight, and one that she never thought would be pleasing. Her mind still swimming with alcohol decides to act on this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity. Stepping forward with her right leg, she hooks it around Chats ankle and leans forward. With his eyes still focused on her face completely, she takes the opportunity to quickly step with her left leg in a repeating action, straddling his lap before he can even make a move to stop her.

"Marinette!" Chat squeaks out as he feels his pants grow ever tighter. He leans back and rests his hands on the chaise, fingers curling slightly in order to remain in control. Within the blink of an eye, his mind suddenly goes blank as he feels her lips connect with his. Pupils dilate in shock at what was now happening, but just as quickly his lids flutter closed and kisses her back. His hands snake around her waist to grip her tightly. His right arm travels up to play with the ends of her hair as his left drops to her hips. He grunts with want as he takes in the complete feeling of her body in his arms and those sweet, plump lips currently dancing with his. Marinette responds with a small moan as she pushed her body flush against his, inner thigh brushing across his now hypersensitive dick. They both gasp simultaneously when this happens and the kisses grow in hunger. Marinettes hands are entangled within the soft golden mane of Chats hair. As she pushed her body against his, she felt something poking her thigh and immediately knew what it was. It sent electricity through her body at the thought that she was the one who had him in this lustful state. Although she had had many fantasies involving Chat Noir, it was never as Marinette. It was always Ladybug, and she was usually the one being ravished. This reality sent her blood racing as she realized she had the power to bring the great Chat of the night, the heart throb of Paris, to this hungry and lust filled state. This was all her doing and no one elses. She kept her lips on his, never once faltering as the kisses grew hot and heavy, Chats tongue darting into her mouth and his fangs slightly nipping at her bottom lip, to which her nether region responded with a throb. All sense of right and wrong completely abandoned due to the alcohol and overpowering lust, nothing mattered to her now except this amazing high, and she wanted it to last forever.

Her hands released his hair and began to travel over rock hard body encased in the velvety soft leather of his suit. She stroked down his spine lightly with a single finger and felt him shiver in response. That same hand landed at the top of his tail, and with a lustful need, pulled it up in her hand and around to the front of her body. She broke their lips apart and stared at him through half lidded eyes. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she sat there debating whether or not she really wanted to do what she was about to do next. As their breathing began to slow, she once again was falling in lust as she stared into those heavy green orbs. Saying to hell with it, she brought the end of his leather tail to her mouth and slowly licked it to the tip, maintaining eye contact the entire time. With this, Chats breathing all but stopped. Dear god what was this girl doing to him? First with her body rocking against his and now teasing him with her tongue gliding along his tail? His mind instantly wandered to how she would look doing that to his dick, and he felt as though he was ready to combust on the spot. His next decision took all of his willpower and sense of right and wrong in order to complete.

"Marinette, we need to stop." He said, voice slightly gruffer than usual due to their lust driven position. Marinette pulled back slightly with a confused look on her face. She dropped his tail and crossed her arms over her chest, silently demanding an explanation. "As much as I enjoy, and I do mean very much enjoy what we are doing right now, we need to stop. I can't justify this with you while you're in your current state. By the looks of it, if I didn't stop us now, we would have gone a lot further, if not all the way."

"So, you don't want to have sex with me?" Marinette asked with such a hint of innocence it made his heart squeeze. He took a moment to ponder her question in order to give her a truthful answer.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm a guy, and you're an amazing girl with a huge heart and an equally amazing body. While I would definitely have sex with you, it would be just that right now. Sex. If I know you at all, that isn't what you want at all. You want to make love, to love and lust after someone and have them match those feelings. Sex tonight wouldn't be that considering we are just friends princess." His eyes remained fixed on her face in order to gauge her reaction. She looked down and chewed her lip, seemingly thinking through what he had just said to her.

"You know, you're right. I have never wanted to just hook up with someone, that's not the kind of girl I am. I'm happy you decided to stop before it got to that point, because what you said is kind of right. While I am in love with someone else, I do have some feelings for you I have not quite figured out yet. If we were to go down that path someday and eventually have sex, I wouldn't want it to happen like this." She smiled sweetly, looking into his eyes while her fingers lightly stroked the ends of his hair. His heart swelled as it was his turn to process words. He reached up and cupped her cheek as his mind wrapped itself around the fact that there was a mutual crush between them. While they both remained in love with others, their hearts still managed to wiggle each other in without either of them realizing it.

"Exactly. Marinette, I also have feelings I haven't quite figured out yet for you as well. Ladybug owns my heart, but somehow you still managed to slip in." Adrien said, returning her warm smile and memorizing the feeling of her cheek, and how it fit perfectly into his gloved hand. He made the first move to break them apart, removing his hand and lifting her slightly off of him allowing her to stand up. As she took a step back, he stood up himself and let out a sigh. "While I hate to say it, I really do need to get going. I have a busy day ahead of me and it's well around four in the morning now. I highly suggest you get some sleep because you're going to have one hell of a hangover." He giggled as he saw her face drop a little at his remark.

"Ah hell, that's true. I totally forgot! I have to move into school tomorrow as well" She groaned as she hung her head in defeat. Chuckling, Chat looked around and noted that her room was packed up, a detail that had somehow escaped him earlier in his lust filled haze. Well, so much for the cat who noticed everything. "Thank you again, Chat Noir. You're a great friend and always have been. Come and find me at the Paris College of Art. I will have my own room in order to have design space. You're welcome in that room anytime." Marinette says as she reaches forward and brings him into a hug. Chat smiles warmly as he rests his cheek against her silky hair,

"Of course princess. This is a new chapter of your life and I will do my best to be there every step of the way." Allowing the embrace to last a few more seconds, he gently pushes back and smiles down at her. With one last peck to her cheek, he scurries up the steps and quickly out of the hatch on the ceiling, disappearing into the night once more. Marinettes eyes follow him as he leaves, resting a hand on her heart, she feels a familiar pang of love, but only for a second. Taking a deep breath, she climbs up and into her bed, so warm and inviting. She wraps herself within her blankets and lets out a sigh of contentment. Sleep comes quickly and easily, and she drifts off for the night with her last thoughts being of Chat Noirs eyes.

**AN: Here it is! Chapter 5, and I have to say, it's my favorite chapter so far. I absolutely live for Marichat! Also I had to tease some smut, but it's far too early for them right now. Fear not though, I plan for this story to be quite long, possibly 40 or more chapters. As for you my lovely readers, thank you SO MUCH for some reviews! As I stated in my last chapter, it gets a little discouraging to put out content and not getting any feedback. And while the reason I write these stories is not for reviews, they are soooo helpful! Because, whats the point of posting if I don't hear what people think? You know? I like to hear thoughts and such about my writing, otherwise, I don't know if you like or don't like what i'm writing, sooo yeah! That's why reviews mean a lot to me :) So please keep them coming! Another small note, I made sure to look up schools to make sure I wrote a real one into my story xD… Thank you again for reading and reviewing and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter! 3**

**-Stormy Lights **


	6. My New Life

The Parisian sunrise was breathtaking as always, basking everything it touched in a warm golden glow as it stretched across the land. This specific morning was one that could capture the attention from everyone it came into contact with, filling them with awe. Well, all except one that is. Groaning as she rolled to her side, Marinette quickly pulled the covers over her head in order to shield her eyes from the bright light that was attacking her very being. She grumbled quitely, cursing herself for taking it too far last night. She knew that she should have stopped after the first shot or two, but she was so enthralled by Adrien that she lost all common sense. Under the blanket, she brings her hand up to her face, examining her chipped nail polish with a sigh. Her hand then landed across her eyes, halfway to block out the light and halfway to squeeze her temples in order to relieve some of the pressure that was pounding away at her skull. While applying pressure to her temples, Marinette decided to try and make sense of the night in order to see if any damage control was needed. Her memories swam at an almost nauseating pace, before landing on one that was quite clear, bringing her heart to a sudden stop.

Heat rose in her cheeks as the memories of her night with Chat came back to her very vividly. Everything had started out fine, just innocent flirting between two good friends, and then it was like a flip had been switched and they were suddenly starving for each other. Her breathing picked up as she remembered the feeling of her hands in the hair that seemed to be spun of the finest gold, of her hips moving to a rhythm of their own as they guided them down a path of destructive lust. Her hand moved to her lips as she touched them gently, aching for the feeling that Chat had given her. The kiss had started out slow and timid, but quickly, mimicking the fire within both of them. With her foggy mind last night, she couldn't see it but now, this morning, it was clear as day. She wanted Chat. She wanted him more than she could ever admit, and after last night, it was as if her soul was aching along with her. Her very being wished to once again be wrapped around the handsome alley Chat as he showered her with love. These thoughts brought her arousal to life, and she let out another groan, rather from her lust than her aching body. As she thought about Chat Noir, she ached in an entirely different way, a way that would never have been there if only she could have kept her body in check last night.

Marinette squeezed her eyes tightly, attempting to shut out the world while also pushing Chat to the back of her mind. To push away those strong and calloused, yet soft hands. To push away that feathery golden hair, light to the touch as it tickled her hands and face. To push away that body fit for a god, covered in that god forsaken leather that seemed to be as soft as velvet. And lastly, to push away that face, those emerald eyes that met blue and burned into them intensely, those rosy lips that were plump and encased the two small fangs that enticed her. She needed to push it all away, because they can never be like that. It would put them both in danger of exposing their secret to each other, therefore, collapsing the partnership they've worked so hard on for years. It was necessary for them to take a step back, and to never cross certain lines again. After last night, only one glaring line remained, and if they crossed said line, there would be no coming back from that. She then bolted straight up with a determined look upon her face. Her decision was final, absolutely, positively final. She could not have sex with Chat Noir, no matter what.

"Ughhh!" The blue haired girl moaned in pain as her actions caught up with her. Sitting up so fast had churned her stomach to the point of nausea. The room was now spinning, as if being pulled by the hard pounding within her head. Her eyes closed as she sat there for a few minutes, breathing and steadying herself. It was time to get up and start the day. Her crumpled comforter was pushed to the side as she slid herself out of her bed and slowly down the stairs. As she stepped into the bathroom, she flung her clothes in different directions as she prepared to take a shower. She hadn't bothered to look in the mirror yet, but heaven only knows that she couldn't be anything other than a disaster. As the water ran and the towels were placed, Marinette sighed as she gave in, finally turning to the mirror. Her body froze and her eyes widened in horror. Black had been smeared around her eyes from her mascara, giving her a sickly look. Usual soft pink lips were now pale and slightly chapped, no doubt from her escapades the night before. Her hair hung in sad limp waves and would probably need to be brushed about twenty times. She twisted her hips to the side, inspecting her body with curiosity, and that is when she saw it. A small gasp left her mouth as she took in the physical proof of the night before. Atop her left hip were five thin, red lines that ran about two inches long. There was no question in her mind as to where those marks came from, only questioning about how she didn't even feel it happen. Had she really been that out of it? Or was it the lusty cloud that turned everything somehow sexual, including a little pain. Marinette let out a sigh as she smiled to herself and stepped in the shower.

**(Later that Day)**

It wasn't until about seven in the evening that the last of her boxes now sat within the new room. Marinette had been given a single studio room that had walls painted in a beautiful deep maroon with gold and black trim. It was elegant and artistic, it resonated with her very soul being so close to the colors she frequently adorned. The room was spacious, with a lofted twin bed encased in black sheets with gold pillows. Below that sat her futon, made of a velvety black that reminded her of her beloved partner. Below one of the windows sat a beautiful mahogany desk, covered in her supplies with the computer to complete it. Further in, a single glass door led to a small balcony of which she could call her own. Her heart lit up with the excitement of creating art atop of a balcony that was different than her own. Lastly, in the far side of the room, there sat easels and mannequins, empty and ready to be hers to use for the next few years of her life. Marinette smiled and turned another circle around her room, imagining how she was going to decorate with her golden lights and white accents. 18 year old had outgrown pink, it turns out it was just getting her ready for an adulthood that would be covered in rich reds and maroons. The mature version of pink, as she sometimes put it.

"Mari, sweety. Remember if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call! We are just across town and are here for you no matter what." Sabine said to her daughter with a smile. Marinette turned to her with a wide grin,

"Don't worry maman! I will be fine here! This school is amazing and overflowing with opportunities. My room is gorgeous and I can't wait for classes to start. Also, a few of my friends are attending here as well, so I won't be lonely! My life here is going to be great, I just know it!" Upon hearing those words, Sabine pulled her daughter in close for a tight, love filled hug.

"Your papa and I are so proud of you Mari. We know you will succeed no matter what." Pulling away, she felt her eyes brim with tears. Her little girl was now a woman, a beautiful and lovely young woman taking her first steps into the real world. Marinette looked into her mothers eyes, their mother daughter connection conveying everything that could go unsaid. With one last tearful hug, her mother turned to leave, pausing at the door to pin a small pink heart next to it.

Marinette then made her way to the glass door and out onto her balcony, taking in the last of the parisian sun setting on the horizon. As per usual, the city was beautiful at night. The eiffel tower shone as bright as ever and filled her with joy as she watched it twinkle, bathing in the feeling of her and Chats time there over the years. Speaking of the alley cat, she decided to give him a little hint to help with his quest to find her. She grabbed a metal heart and painted it black. With a giggle, she topped the decoration off with a small bell that she had laying around in her sewing supplies. She held it up as she smirked, admiring her handiwork on the item that was her personal Chat Noir beacon. With a small nail, she hammered it to the brick just outside of her door on her balcony. Her heart skipped as her finger brushed against the miniature golden bell, aching to touch the real thing. With one last glance toward the glittering tower, she turned inside to resign herself for the night. It had been an extremely long day, yet she could only feel utter excitement for the new life that awaited her just around the corner.

**AN: Oh? Whats this? Holy hell it's another chapter less than 24 hours later xD**

**Should I even apologize? Maybe, maybe not. I'm just super pumped to finally be back on a writing kick, so I am obsessed with writing this story right now. Also I may or may not be starting a Fairy Tail fic… ;) ANYWHO… Thank you all for reading! Leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter my lovelies :)**

**-Stormy Lights**


	7. A Bell Marks the Spot

One week. One week was how long it had been since Adrien, or should I say Chat Noir, had taken the time to visit his princess. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he was just afraid of how she would react, sober, to what had happened that night. Would she be angry, and push him away? Would she demand an explanation as to why he let it happen in the first place? But above all, the question weighing him down was the one about how she felt. Had she meant what she said in their drunken makeout session, or would sober Marinette take it all back? Fear ate at his emotions as he pondered this over the span of a week, but eventually came to the conclusion that her friendship was more important than worrying about feelings. They could deal with that later on, but as of right now, Chat needed to find her in order to confirm that their friendship was in fact, just fine.

As the end of the day quickly approached, Adrien had put together a fool proof plan to find his princess, besides, how could she resist his devilish good looks? With this in mind, he decided to travel to the colleges dorms in order to find any hints that could clue him in on Marinettes location, then he would lure her out with a few taps of his baton and a smile plastered to his face.

"Adrien, come here for a moment." His father said as he walked past the entryway to his study, breaking his chain of thought.

"What is it father?" He asked as he cautiously stepped into the doorway, keeping his distance from the stern older man.

"I have a job set up for you with another company. They have offered me their location and time in next years New York Fashion Week in order to have you model for them. As a foreign designer, it would be extremely valuable to my business to show at such a popular location. That being said, they are American based so you will be traveling. You will leave next Tuesday and stay in New York City for three weeks, no exceptions. Also during this time, I have hired only the best personal trainers and tutors in order to keep you in tip top shape. None of this is negotiable." Adriens mind seemed to be racing a mile a minute trying to process this information. It seemed to him that his father sees him as nothing more than a company asset, bartering and trading him as he saw fit, completely disregarding Adriens thoughts and feelings.

"But father! You can't just ship me away like i'm another one of your garments! I have a life here, plans and friends, that you can't force me away from! I'm eighteen years old for crying out loud!"

"Enough! My decision is final and you are going! You can resume your life here upon your return." Gabriel said with a frown heavily set upon his face. Closing his mouth abruptly and gritting his teeth in order to avoid stepping even further into an unwinnable argument, Adrien nodded. He felt utterly defeated in this moment, realizing that not only would he be leaving behind his civilian life, his superhero persona would follow with him. He would have to alert Ladybug immediately, let his lady know that he would be taking a short break, and that she should keep the other miraculous users nearby in order to call upon them if necessary. Looking up to meet his fathers steely gaze, he clenched his fists by his side as he said;

"Yes father. I will make sure to pack everything I might need, including my credit card." On that note, he turned to take his leave with a bitter taste in his mouth. Mind still swimming with rage as he approached his room, he pushed past the door and shut it with a loud and intentional slam. The second the door closed, Plagg flew out from his place within Adriens shirt with a concerned gaze,

"Hey kid, you alright?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I will be Plagg. Besides, even if I weren't, in the end it is completely not up to me. That being said, I now have to put everything in place before I leave in order to ensure Paris' safety." Adrien answered as he flopped onto the couch and covered his eyes with his arm.

"I'm glad you can still think straight right now. I know it's not easy to deal with your father at all, but for what it's worth, I'm proud of you." Plagg said as he smiled at his chosen. His heart was pure and immovable in his morals, and his monster of a father had never been able to taint that side of him.

"Thanks Plagg, that means a lot, especially since your compliments only happen once in a blue moon." he chuckled as he peeked at Plagg.

"Well that's because I have to mean it! I can't just say something nice if there is no real meaning behind it." The kwami exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Next to him, Adrien sat up with a sigh and running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, well, let's have some fun! Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien smirked as the familiar green light enveloped his body, leaving in his place the black cat of Paris. The hero shook his head in an attempt to fluff the blonde tresses that gently touched his eyebrows, falling in their usual messy, banana looking places. He reached for his baton and dialed ladybugs number in order to leave her a message. "Hey bugaboo, I hope you see this, it is pretty important we talk tonight. I'll be wandering around for a bit tonight, but we can meet at midnight. Plan on going to our usual spot on the eiffel tower. Midnight sharp mi'lady!" He ended with a wink as he closed the communicator part of his baton. He sighed, gathering his thoughts and emotions for a moment before darting through his open window into the evening sky, travelling in the direction of another raven haired girl. A mixture of excitement and nerves consumed him as he quickly raced over the rooftops, never once faltering after years of doing this same thing at such a quick pace.

As he neared the Paris College of Art, his eyes started scanning the side of campus where students lived. It was a Friday night, so hopefully she would be there. Using his enhanced vision, he took in every detail, looking for any clue of Marinettes whereabouts. His leather clad feet landed silently upon one of the roofs, creeping along with the feline grace given to him by his ring. He continued scanning and with every minute, his heart fell a little more. So far, he had no clue as to where she was. There was one last building to check, and if he couldn't find a sign that she was there, he would just have to wait another day, but that was not something that he wanted to do. As he landed on the final building, his heart jumped as he spotted something he was certain was her doing. On the doorframe to one of the rooms, there stood a small black heart with a golden bell attached to it. He smiled to himself as he silently leapt down onto her balcony, using his baton to lightly tap the glass. A few seconds later, Marinette stood before him with a twinkle in her eye. Blue met green and stayed locked that way as her arm moved to open the glass door. Grinning, Chat stepped over the threshhold and into her new room. He took a moment to acquaint himself with his princess' new space. It was definitely different than her room back home, starkly contrasting the innocent feel was now one of boldness and mystery. He very much approved, as he saw this side of Marinette the night he carried her drunken self home. Breaking the silence, Chat leaned forward on his baton, his face mere inches from hers;

"Well hello Purrincess. It was such a lovely surprise to find my own little, hmm, beacon on the door to your room." He smirked at her hitched breath and waited to further gauge her reaction. Blushing slightly, she chuckled nervously and turned to shut the door, blocking out the outside world.

"Silly kitty, I told you that you could come and find me anytime, I just made it a little easier for you is all." She said as she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for another smug remark from the alley cat.

"I will admit, it did make my search a ton easier. Although you made it as a sort of beacon, I'm going to choose to think of it as a mark, saying you're mine." And with that, he knew he had won that little banter as her blush deepened and her legs rubbed together slightly. With that movement, he took the chance to let his eyes sweep over her body, taking in her delicious looking curves under a flimsy tank and polka dot sleep shorts. Returning his gaze to meet hers, he stood back up to his full height, which was about eight or so inches above her. Marinettes eyes followed his as a small smile replaced the smirk that was on her face.

"I didn't even think that it could be taken that way, but now that you've said it, I guess you're stuck with me Chat Noir." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she took a step forward and reached toward a gloved hand. Taking it within her own, the tips of her fingers ran over his claws, feeling the sharp points, and then gently glided down to firmly hold their fingers together. Chats eyes seemed to brighten as she said this, confirming to him that their friendship was indeed, very much intact.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around. You're the one who is stuck with me Marinette." With those words, her heart sped up. It was rare to hear her name from the cats mouth, usually being called any number of pet names in both of her identities. She giggled lightly as she responded;

"Well than, I guess you're lucky that i'm okay with strays." A feign look of hurt crossed his features, but quickly turned into a light fit of giggles. After a few seconds, both of them stopped laughing to meet each other's gaze again. It was certain, in this moment they knew that one day, all of the feelings and such would need to be sorted out, but for now, they could just focus on having the other around. When ever Chat was around Marinette, and blue met green, time seemed to slow and all of the worlds problems melted away, even if it was only temporary.

**AN: Yay! Chapter 7 is up, and I'm pumped to be writing with inspiration again. I do need to warn you, the coming chapters are going to get more serious and a little dark. I promise that I will ALWAYS post a trigger warning before a chapter. My whole idea behind this fic is that it is based on some things that have happened in my life, so it's important I put the darker parts in here. Make sense? Haha even so, it will end happily but not without a few bumps in the road. Soooooo yeah! PLEASE REVIEW! It truly means so much to hear your feedback because otherwise, I don't know what you guys are thinking about my story. As a creator, your opinions are important to me! **

**Thank you for reading and have a great weekend! :3**

**-Stormy Lights**


End file.
